Deadly Webs
by ZackyAndCloudBelongToMe
Summary: this is my first semi-serious fic, so be nice. this is a movie verse fic, and takes place a month after the graveyard thing. you have to read to know what it's about.
1. in the beginning

so this is my fic......the first chapter sucks....enjoy!   
  
  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Peter stormed in his tiny apartment. Clearly having a bad day. A *really* bad day. "Damn, how many spotlighted redheads are there in this city?" the more he thought, the more he screamed about everything.   
  
"AND THAT ASS AT THE BUGLE!! skye clearwater.....haha.....yea......right.....that ass.  
  
Obiously, screaming made him feel better, but it made him think about what that other redhead sang.  
  
  
"what was her name? wasn't it Tifa Cain?"he thought to himself."I liked that song though.....what was it? uh......"   
  
  
Once peter started singing, he found he had a good voice.  
  
  
"I sit up with the radioooo, sing along, with the ones i know....to get through one night a day.........I'm callin every friend i've had, wake 'em up and make them ma-"  
  
He froze when someone knocked on the door. Praying whoever was at the door didn't hear him, he opened the door.  
  
"I like your singing, Tiger."  
  
"damn. you heard.....so, what are you doing here?" Peter asked, slightly turning red.  
  
"peter! you dont have to be embarrased for singing. I thought it sounded good."  
  
"tell me why your're here...." his face was as red as the costume unter the sweatsuit he was wearing.  
  
"would you like to come over on saturday? at 9:30?"  
  
"hmm.....i may have to talk to my alarm clock....."  
  
"Peter!!! PLEASE!" she pleaded. "peter? where are you going?"  
  
"Mr. alarm? can i go? oh thank you! he said yes."  
  
"he better have. well, see you at 9:30?"   
  
"wouldnt miss it for the world."  
  
Mj didn't say anything, she just smiled the smile that made Peter melt.   
  
  
  
  
END CHAPTER 1one   
  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
  
that was my first chapter. also my first non-all humor story. and for further warning, i have 12 chapters written, and a little reference, are harry's eyes green or brown? and chapters 6, 7 and 11 are sappy. please reveiw......as you didn't reveiw my friend's. ^^ thanks! 


	2. it's raining little girls

poor peter would have had a nightmare here, but i took it out. oh, somthing I forgot. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING MARVEL RELATED OR SPIDEY EXEPT MY T-SHIRT, MY CD, MY GOBBY FIGURE, MY 2 SPIDEYS, MY BOOKS, AND TOBEY, WHO IS SITTING BESIDE ME TIED UP. happy reading!! ::tobey runs away::  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Peter bolted out of bed, and thought about what happened. But first, he checked the clock, since it was saturday, and he slept late on saturdays.  
  
"yippie. It's 9:00."  
  
Before get too far into thinking, his spider-sense went off and something would have flew by his window, if he hadn't caught....her? by now, he'd thrown her on the floor and covered his ears, which he did quickly.  
  
"God, stop screaming, you not falling!!"  
  
With those words, she shut upand looked for her savior, who went to look for pants. after he found his beloved trousers, he went to the frige and got a few cheeze sticks.   
  
"want one?"  
  
still sobbing, the little girl stared at the man who snatched her from midair. she was examining his feet. they were *red*.  
  
"want what?"  
  
"a cheeze thing....." he said, not able to place the kind of cheeze it was.  
  
"sure."  
  
he walked over, and handed her the cheeze stick, but noticed that he was still wearing his costume. 'yay....' he thought. 'stupid second skin.'  
  
"thank you." she was still staring at his feet, and had an idea why the were red, and was determined not to bring up the subject.  
  
"where do you live....?..or better yet, any names....how did y-"  
  
"top floor, loreli, i was PUSHED."  
  
"okay....that answers that...who pushed you?"  
  
A knock on the door, too loud to be MJ, and it couldn't be harry, as he's never knocked. Another bang and what sounded like a kick.  
  
"damn, don't kick my door down...."   
  
A faint "parker" through the door said it was clearwater, the one man who hated spider-man AND peter more than J.J. Peter opened the door, then heard a small voice.  
  
"IT WAS HIM!!"  
  
And with a shocked look, peter promptly shut the door in his face.   
  
"loreli, check my clock."  
  
"its 9:15."   
  
"you got somewhere I can drop you at?"  
  
"yes."  
  
"let's go."  
  
supposing clearwater was still there holding his nose, Peter opened the door rather harshly, and smushed him between the wall and the door.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
REVEIW!!! I ALWAYS HAVE TO REMIND YOU! SERIOUSNESS IS HARD FOR ME, AS YOU SAW IM MY DESCRIPTION AT THE TOP!!  
  
please? i love you....... 


End file.
